


begginings.

by coffeeshop_au



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Slow Burn, dan has a girlfriend, ill update the tags every time i post a chapter :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeshop_au/pseuds/coffeeshop_au
Summary: how i like to imagine things happened in 2009. or, the one where dan falls hopelessly in love with a dork he met online and his youtube senpai falls in love with him too.





	1. I

Dan's life was pretty boring. He felt kind of guilty for feeling this way since he knew that he had it a lot easier than most people, being a white middle class british teenager boy. He also had some cool friends who were really fun to hang out with. And when he wasn’t with them, he liked to spend his time playing video games or listening to the lame bands he liked. Well, of course they weren’t lame to him, they just seemed to be to everybody else, so he thought it was fair to describe them as that. Either that or he was with Hannah, his amazing, smart and beautiful girlfriend, who he was very much in love with. Despite being together for two and a half years it still seemed kind of surreal that he even had a girlfriend, being the massive nerd he is, leave alone such an amazing one. These were, one could say, the big things that the good part of Dan’s life consisted of.  
Of course, there was also the bad part. The way some people picked at him on school because he was too kind (and awkward, if he was being completely honest) to fight back, so he just let them have it. It wasn’t like it was anything serious, some guys were kind of rude to him in general, but he knew better than to actually care.  
It was nothing compared to what Dan thought of himself, anyway. He was very self conscious and just bound to hate everything about himself. He thought of himself as the most boring human being ever, with his lame jokes and uninteristing likes and akward ways.  
This rambling was to say that even though Dan’s life had some silverlinings and some bad parts, in the end it all evened out and ended up, as I’ve said before, just plain boring.  
As he was just randomly watching youtube videos on Hannah’s place, the idea that everything would change really soon didn’t even cross his mind. After all, he had been having a feeling that things were settling down, he was sort of at steady grey shade of peace, which felt kind of numb but he didn’t really care. Little did he know that that’s when things tend to take surprising turns.  
It was about 6 PM when a video that caught Dan’s attention played. It was a guy in a grey t shirt with a blue bird pattern talking about random stuff, generally about being in America –different plugs, time difference and how people are nicer.  
Even though it wasn’t really special, Dan found it particullary funny, the guy –AmazingPhil, apparently- was quite something, he didn’t know exactly how to describe it. He just seemed nice and had a pleasing face to look at. The grey in the t-shirt and the paleness of his skin made his blue eyes stand out, and they matched the dark shade of black his hair was. He watched a few more videos on the guy's channel and subscribed, becoming more interested with each video, as he learned they shared some interests and had a similar sense of humour. And then it seemed somewhat weird to watch too many videos (it had been almost an hour) by the same youtuber in a row, so he followed @AmazingPhil on twitter and decided to go and do other things that didnt include being a creep. Preferabily with his girlfriend. They had spent all day just comfortably doing their own things, quietly for most of it, as she was studying (smart gf wow, made him want to be as dedicated as she was on her studies) and he was being the lazy ass he usually is. It was really nice that they just had that sort of intimacy to not necessarily have to do anything together, but he decided to do something a bit different for a while.  
“Hey, babe, d’you want to go out and eat something? Or maybe just order some pizza?”  
“Yeah, we could go have a dinner date at that pizza place a few blocks away!” She answered in a very excited tone, which was really cute.  
“Cool, I was sort of thinking about that too.”  
And they proceeded to have a really nice evening, which had Dan feeling a bit lovey dovey.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first interactions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like it! x

It all started a week after Dan followed Phil’s twitter, the replies and stalking. At first they weren’t obvioulsy attention-seeking (and Dan likes to say thet that’s something he never was but deep down he knows that he was phil trash n 1), just jokes like the time Phil tweeted something about a game Dan also played or a show he also watched and a smart pun was the obvious reply.

Even though Phil had liked that tweet, it took about 5 days for him to see the boy on his notifications again. This time it was a comment on how creative he found the newest video, which always made Phil smile. You see, Phil was really popular but he still felt a ting of insecurity and fear of being judged whenever he uploaded a video -actually, he felt the sensation increasing as the amount of followers grew. So it was no surprise that this comments made his day (or wek, actually). He didn’t really give it a lot of thought but @danisnotonfire became na outstandingly present follower, and about a month later when Phil tweeted a joke about Muse aong the first replys was:

_@AmazingPhil I think I have a crush on you_.

It wasn’t unusual for him to read tweets like those, and yet he was curious to know a bit more about this boy, seeing as he was such a constant presence on his notifications. He opened the boys’ profile, clicked on the icon for it to zoom in and nearly choked on his water. Damn, he was pretty. Like, really _really_ pretty. The kind of pretty that would be evident even in low-quality pictures like this one sadly was. And he seemed funny and interesting, so Phil decided to click the follow button and a few minutes later @danisnotonfire tweeted:

_trying so hard not to fangirl right now OMG :x_

He debated wether to reply or not, and the conclusion was that even though a cocky coment would be funny it might come across as arrogant so he shouldn’t, since Dan didn’t necessarily say it was because of him (it obviously was, but still). He just sticked with waiting for another oportunity to engange in conversation instead.

And that came a few days later, after Phil had just announced his latest video

_@AmazingPhil why are your videos so good?? wish i had your editing skills_

_@danisnotonfire woud you like some tips?_

_@AmazingPhil i don’t even post videos actually haha wish i did tho ;3_

_@danisnotonfire oh why not? :( you totally should!!_

And they continued talking about the possibility of Dan posting a video, Phil trying to convince him to and Dan arguing he wouldn't be good enough. The conversation flowed easily from then, soon going from public tweets to DMs, where Phil finally managed to convince the other boy that he should try posting a video. “It’s probably going to be great, but if you don’t really like it there is no need to post again.” he argued,. Then they moved on to editing tips and agreed that Dan would share his ideas once he gave it enough thought, so they changed the subject.

The conversation still came as naturally as it did before, they had been talking for hours now about just anything, getting to know each other. Of course, they were still at that awkward stage of having just met someone and even thought it was long it had only been one conversation so it wasn’t quite comfortable yet, but the fact that it hadn’t been awkward was enough to make Dan feel grateful. He was usually really bad at talking to people he didn’tknow, and Phil didn’t seeto be so maybe that was why it was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why can i only write such short chapters?? sorry


End file.
